


Everything That Matters

by Emeryuu



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Josten has nothing. No name, no family, no home to call his. The only thing that truly belongs to him is a battered guitar and his voice.</p>
<p>Andrew Minyard is famous. His face is recognized evetywhere he shows up. and that makes him angry, makes him want to throw everything away.</p>
<p>It's a coincidence that both of them meet at the bar in Columbia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldsaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldsaturn/gifts), [shh_go_to_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised rock band AU <3
> 
> Important notice: new chapters will be probably posted once a month, I'm working on three other works and there's an ongoing Captice Prince HP!AU i shpuld finish, so they should come first. But this little idea just was stucked in my head and I had to put it somewhere :D
> 
> The whole work is a dedicated to Etra and Alice - to Etra, beacuse it's very much her fic as it's mine, beacuse her ideas inspired me and to Alice, beacuse she's the one who told be about TFC <3\. I know you don't read fics my friend, but it's my way to say "thank you" - and maybe it'll help you relax before our funeral this Tuesday (r.i.p. Captive Prince fandom...)
> 
> So, I hope you all Foxes will enjoy this chapter and the whole fic ;)

It was a short distance between the club’s door and the van, but crowds standing on both sides made crossing it almost impossible. Dozens of teenage girls and young women was cheering and screaming and waving their hands at the band leaving the building.

Andrew hadn’t known what he expected from being a leader of a rock band, but for sure it wasn’t that. He never wanted to put himself in a place of some fucking god for hormones driven girls. Men too, but men were slightly more acceptable – they didn’t scream how much they wanted Andrew to ride them.

Aaron walking next to him just smiled at the crowds with ease. While they had the same features, as all twins do, Aaron had other faces than blank and angry. He could be really charming when he wanted to.

The rest of the band was following the brothers and after what felt to Andrew as hours they reached their van.

When inside, Kevin turned in his seat to look at them. The fury he was keeping at bay in the presence of fans and club staff now exploded.

“Would you explain to me, Andrew, why didn’t you show up for the encore?”

Andrew ignored the question and kept looking out the window.

“What were you thinking? You are the vocalist, the leader, how do you expect the band to perform when our _singer isn’t on stage?_ ”

Andrew felt the looks from the rest on him, but still didn’t turn. In the corner of his eye, he saw Allison typing something rapidly on her phone.

“Andrew. Talk to me.” Kevin sounded exhausted.

“You seem content when you are the only one talking, so I don’t see why should I say anything.” Andrew turned his eyes lazily toward the front of the van.

“Answer me, why didn’t you come out for the encore.” Kevin ignored the comment.

“Didn’t feel like it.” Andrew already grew bored by the exchange. The faster he’d get rid of Kevin, the faster he’ll be able to take care of his plans for the rest of the night.

“Didn’t – _what?_ ” That was Dan. The drummer was sitting quietly behind the Kevin, but couldn’t stand it any longer. “You must be kidding. Tell me you are kidding”

“Thanks God Seth isn’t here now,” muttered Allison. Seth and Nicky were driving another van with their instruments and other necessary stuff. “He would rip your head off” She smiled coldly at Andrew.

“Let him try,” Andrew answered with cruel smirk promising pain.

“Enough,” ordered Kevin. “You can’t act like that Andrew. You are supposed to perform on the concerts. It’s in your contract. Wymack…”

“Wymack knows who I am. If he thinks he can turn me into an obedient dog, he’s more out of his mind that I already thought he is.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Dan almost left her seat to went at Andrew, but Matt stopped her. Van wasn’t the best place for a fight. Not that she stood a chance against Andrew. “He gave you a chance. He gave us all a chance. You should be thankful to him.”

“Dan, sweet Dan. Always loyal, aren’t you? Don’t forget who are you talking to. Take your worship for Wymack somewhere else. What I think about him is not your business.” Andrew wasn’t smiling anymore. There was a clear warning in his eyes and Dan quieted.

In that moment the van stopped in front of their hotel. Before anyone could say anything more, Andrew left the car and went straight to a taxi stop.

“Don’t think that’s the end,” Kevin yelled after him. “We’ll go back to this conversation.”

Andrew only waved his hand without looking back.

 

* * *

 

Neil tried to hide himself in the corner of busy kitchen, nursing a mug of coffee in his hands. He had the permission to be there, but staying in a room full of strangers always put him on edge. The fact that he was in some old bar with patrons who, like him, didn’t have an easy life wasn’t making the situation better.

At least here among the busy staff, no one was paying attention to him.

“Ah, Neil, here you are.”  Almost no one. Roland, one of the bartenders, was determined on becoming friends with Neil. Neil wasn’t sure if he should tell Roland he was staying only for few days before leaving this city.

Neil said nothing, only watched Roland and waited for him to say something more.

“Talkative as always I see. Well, you have to save your voice for the performance.” Roland grinned, but when he didn’t receive an answer, he sighed. “Seriously kid, I’m just making a small talk, you could show some appreciation and say something back.”

“Sorry.” Neil wasn’t sorry at all, he wanted to be left alone, but it seemed like a right thing to say. He looked down to his mug.

“Alright, alright. I knew since you first showed up a week ago you are a shy one. But don’t worry, we’ll make you open up fast.”

Neil nodded and tried to look like it was all he wanted. In his mind he was already counting when he would have enough money to leave ‘Eden’s Twilight’ behind and never come back. He could bet that by the next month, Roland wouldn’t remember he was even here.

“Okay, I have to go back to the bar. You start in an hour, right?”

“Probably earlier, the manager wanted me to play longer than yesterday,” answered Neil.

“That’s great!” Roland smiled. “So, see you soon, kid.”

When Roland left, Neil finished his coffee and took his guitar. It was old, battered thing. He rescued it from garbage bin few months ago, when he was leaving Millport. He started tuning it and for once, he let himself forget about people around him.

 

* * *

 

The inside of the club was a mix of soft blue light and deep shadows. Andrew liked this place because it was never crowded, but also no one paid attention to newcomers. And the bartender remembered what kinds of drinks he liked.

“Andrew.” Roland smiled from behind the bar at the approaching man. “Long time no see.”

Andrew only nodded and sat at the stool. Roland was already preparing a drink for him.

“So, how’s the tour going?” When Andrew only stared at him without a word, Roland shrugged and went back to wiping glasses.

Minutes passed and Andrew kept drinking. Around him a low murmur of voices was rising and quieting. It wasn’t long before someone entered the stage in the corner. Andrew  spared a glance to the boring kid with a guitar and went back to his drink.

Sounds of guitar filled the room. Andrew had to admit, the kid wasn’t so bad. Not enough to make Andrew go to him and smash that guitar into his face. But that was it, he wasn’t bad, but wasn’t very good. Until he started singing.

Andrew recognized the song. It was popular song, often played in radio. Nothing special, but the original singer had a high voice so it was hard to sing his songs well. The kid was more than pulling it through.

“He’s something special, isn’t he?” Roland looked at Andrew knowingly.

“All people are special. Or so I was told many times by my therapist.”

The bartender only rolled his eyes. “Neil has talent and even I can say that. What a shame he’s so shy. I think he wouldn’t even perform here if not for that little amount of listeners.”

Shy? The kid didn’t look like it. He faced the room with alert eyes, not looking down or away. He sat in the middle of stage even when he could take the chair to a corner where more shadows could hide him. He wasn’t shy. More like careful, decided Andrew.

“He’s a bit weird though. Just showed one day asking if we would hire him. He had only a duffel bag and his guitar. He’s been here a week and I’m sure he doesn’t have a home. Always leaves and comes back with all his things. Never answers questions when I try to ask.”

Andrew said nothing and kept watching Neil on stage. Roland took it as a sign to continue and told Andrew everything he gathered about the boy.

 

* * *

 

“Stop right there.”

Neil heard a male voice behind him as he was leaving the bar. He froze. His mind was screaming at him not to listen, but his body didn’t listen. He noticed a move in the corner of his eye and looked that way.

Andrew Minyard emerged from the shadows looking at Neil. The right question in a situation like that was ‘who are you,’ but Neil was sure it would be strange to ask that a famous rock star, no matter how weird it was to encounter him in a dark alley behind some bar.

It was impossible for Neil not to recognize Andrew Minyard. For past two years, even when his mother was alive, he kept watching him and his band’s way, from the start as the band of problematic kids, poster children for the Foxhole Records, to the summit of music industry in the States.

It was impossible for Neil not to recognize the man who’s talent he admired right next to Kevin Day’s, but Kevin will never play the guitar again and his talent was thing of the past.

Andrew looked different form the last time Neil saw him in a magazine. It was a photo shoot for their newest album. Andrew’s hair were black with bangs almost, but not entirely covering one of his hazel eyes. A piercing was decorating his brow.

Now, in front of Neil stood blond Andrew. The piercing was still there, but the hair shorter and less styled. Brown eyes looked more gold in the light of the lamp above the bar’s door.

“What do you want?” Neil asked finally, aware of how long they stared at each other in silence. He was alert, no matter, rock star or not, Neil had to e careful.

“You can sing.” It was a statement, not a question. “I have a band you will sing for.”

“No.” The answer was out in an instant. Neil had no idea what was going on, but there was no chance he would go along with this idea.

“I wasn’t asking. It’s decided.”

“By whom?” For the first time in months, for the first time since his mother died and he left burned car behind, Neil felt panic creeping up on him.

“By me. You are good enough to sing my songs. And you’ll fit with the band. You will sing for The Foxes.” Andrew took a cigarette from his pocked, lit it up and inhaled deeply. “We’ll have to work on you guitar skills, but I’ll leave that to Kevin. He’ll love torturing you. Not to mention giving him a new victim will make him agree to the idea.” Andrew kept looking at Neil with emotionless face. His voice too, betrayed nothing.

“I said, no. Not a chance.” Neil tried to calm down. But something in Andrew made him want to argue, to cross that short distance between them and shake Andrew. He stopped himself, he knew Andrew’s reputation and violent tendencies. Broken bones made living on the run harder, you couldn’t visit a hospital that easily.

“Funny. People would kill for an offer like that.”

“Ask them. I’m not interested.” Neil took a step back from Andrew ready to turn away and leave.

“You think you can run forever?” Andrew asked conversationally, like he was talking about the weather. Neil stopped, once again unable to move. “You are scared, I can see it in your eyes. Like a little rabbit chased by the wolf.”

“You know nothing about me.” Neil let the anger take over him. Who was Andrew to say things like that. He had no idea what Neil was going through, what he had to survive. He just showed up from nowhere and demanded for Neil to come running. “Don’t you dare to talk to me like that.”

“Or what?” Andrew smirked. “Isn’t it tiring? Running, running, _running,_ and never fighting back?” When Neil didn’t answer, Andrew dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. “I’ll be here next Sunday. Be ready to go then.”

“You are sure I’ll still be here.” Neil couldn’t help saying that.

“You’ll be.” Andrew crossed the distance between them and his face was now only few inches from Neil’s face. “You’ll be here waiting for me to take you,” he said in quiet, but confident voice.

Without another word, Andrew turned away and disappeared into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has begun!
> 
> I'm waiting for comments - I'd love to know what you think Foxes <3
> 
> I know this chapter wasn't a lot, but well, i had to start somehow :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock band au strikes again <3
> 
> Yes, yes, I'm still here in my quiet corner :D

“You did what?” Kevin was barely holding his anger back. Looking at Andrew’s impassive face didn’t help to calm him down. “You- you- you-“ he couldn’t even speak properly now.

“I found us a new vocalist.” Andrew offered calmly. He was already bored by the conversation he was having with Wymack and Kevin.

“New vocalist? New vocalist?! You are the vocalist for fuck’s sake!” Kevin looked like he wanted to hit Andrew and only the knowledge that Andrew would kill him in response had stopped him.

“When he will sign his contract I won’t be anymore.”

“Andrew,” Wymack spoke for the first time since Andrew entered his office. ”Explain. You have two minutes. And Kevin,” he looked at the manager, “calm down. You are not helping”

“I am-“ Kevin bristled, but stopped at the glare Wymack shot him. Both men looked at Andrew.

“There’s nothing to explain. Next Sunday I’m picking up our new vocalist. I’ll bring him to you on Monday, so he can sign his contract. I’ll leave the details of introducing him to the public to our specialists” Andrew nodded toward Kevin.

“What about you? You have a contract with me and if you think I’m letting you just go out on me…” Wymack trailed off letting Andrew imagine what would he do.

Andrew wasn’t scared of Wymack. If he wanted, he would leave any moment he felt like it, and the man wouldn’t be able to do anything. But Andrew had a contract. A contract stating that he’s obliged to make music for Foxhole Records. And Andrew wasn’t going to break it. It was another promise he made – this time written on paper and signed by him, Wymack and authorized by lawyers.

Andrew Minyard doesn’t break his promises. No matter how irritating they are.

“I’ll still write songs. And make sure the kid will do his job too.”

Wymack studied Andrew’s face in silence. Andrew responded with bored stare. Kevin was still angry, but said nothing.

“Alright. Bring him and we’ll see,” decided the president.

“Alright? How can you be alright with _this_?” Kevin couldn’t believe what he heard. “We are just starting to gain a name. And big part of reason behind it is Andrew – he’s the leader. We can’t just put someone else in his place!” He was almost shouting at the end.

Andrew didn’t answer. Knowing that Wymack gave him a green light, he just stood and left the room. He could hear Kevin cursing loudly, but he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

Neil couldn’t believe he was doing this. He knew that his mother would kill him herself for this, but he couldn’t force himself to change his mind.

He had no idea what Minyard wanted, if he really decided to make Neil a singer or if it was some kind of twisted scheme. Maybe Andrew knew Neil’s father. Maybe he worked for him.

If that was the truth, then Neil was dead the moment Andrew entered the ‘Eden’s Twilight’ last Sunday. But if he wanted to be honest, Neil doubted Andrew would have worked with Nathan Wesninski.

Given what he knew about Minyard and the company he was contracted with, Foxhole Record, Neil was almost sure Andrew wouln’t even know who Wesniski was.

Even though, letting Andrew take him away was dangerous. To people like Neil, whose only chance of surviving was life on the run, becoming famous was the worst option. That was the biggest reason why Neil should leave Columbia right after his conversation with Andrew last week.

He could be on the other side of the country right now. Or even across the border. But against his better judgment, Neil stayed and waited, just like Andrew predicted he would. Neil hated himself for that, for being so easy to read.

Did Andrew somehow guessed what Neil really _wanted_? Did he guessed that what he wanted to do was the opposite of what he should do? And did he use it against him? Or maybe there was something else?

Neil didn’t know it then and now, after days of thinking it over and over, didn’t find an answer. There was no explanation for Andrew’s action – not the one Neil could comprehend on his own. One thing was sure – if Andrew did appear today, he’d take Neil with him and that would be it.

As Neil stood in the kitchen of ‘Eden’s Twilight’ with his guitar in hand, he could only hope Andrew would change his mind and will not come. But one glance at the room when he entered the stage in the corner proved that, like all things in Neil’s life, this too went against his hopes.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar haven’t changed in a week since his last visit. Andrew noticed that even the same people were present that had been here last Sunday night.

This time again, the stage was empty when he entered. Andrew went to the counter and sat without a word to Roland, who, again, had a shift. It felt almost like déjà vu.

The bartender made him a drink with grin on his face, but didn’t spoke.

The thought that maybe Neil has escaped crossed Andrew’s mind, but he dismissed it. This kid might’ve been running away from something, but Andrew could see him singing. He could see how much he was getting lost in the sounds of his guitar and the words of the song. Neil sung like it was all he had and Andrew suspected that was the truth – a homeless kid without answers about basic questions couldn’t have much in his life.

This, this was Andrew’s chance. He could send Neil on the stage and make him stand in the centre of attention, make him the one who had to deal with crowds and press. With Neil at the front, Andrew would be free again.

He knew it might not be that easy. Neil _was_ escaping from something and that should be solved as fast as possible if they wanted to make his debut before their next album. But that was something Andrew was calm about. No matter what problems Neil found himself in, Wymack would get him out of it with as much as few phone calls.

It’s not like he’s a second Kevin, thought Andrew lifting his drink to take a sip.

In that moment Neil entered the stage. No one paid him any attention as he sat on the stool and took his guitar. Neil looked around and his eyes stopped on Andrew.

Andrew sent him a mocking salute with two fingers and nodded at him to show how pleased he was to see him again. Even in distance between the counter and the stage, he could see anger flaring in Neil’s eyes. For as second Andrew hoped the kid would storm out of bar – chasing him would provide a bit of entertainment after a very boring day.

But Neil didn’t move. He just looked away from Andrew and started playing.

 

* * *

 

It was raining when Neil left ‘Eden’s Twilight.’ Roland walked him up to the door. He wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was that Neil was going with Andrew. It looked like the bartender and Andrew knew each other. Roland seemed to consider them some kind of friends even, Neil doubted the feeling was mutual.

“Admit, isn’t it like the whole ‘dreams come true’ situation? I mean, it’s a miracle Andrew was here on the same day you were performing. And I have you know, Andrew doesn’t offer help to just anyone. You must be something special, kid!” He reached to ruffle Neil’s hair, but he was able to side step it.

Roland frowned and sighted.

“It’s a bit scary how similar you two are. Maybe that’s the reason.”

Neil wanted to ask what Roland was talking about, but the door opened and Andrew appeared in the doorframe. He was wet from the rain, his blond hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks. With clothes stuck to his body from the rain he looked even smaller.

“Let’s go,” he motioned Neil to follow him.

Neil said his goodbye to Roland and went after Andrew into the rain. They rounded the building and came to the front of the bar. There was only one car parked. Andrew went to it and opened the trunk, waiting for Neil to put his things in there. He studied the duffel bag and the guitar with bored expression, but his sight was focused. There was something Neil couldn’t recognize.

“Where’s the rest?”

“There’s nothing else,” shrugged Neil. “That’s all I need.”

He wasn’t going to say that was everything he had: clothes, money and hidden list of contacts in the criminal underground from around the world. He wasn’t going to admit that this bag held his past, present and his chances for future.

This time Andrew studied Neil. Neil responded with similar look. They stood there, in the rain, looking at each other and trying to find something, to read each other, to get answers without asking the questions.

Whatever Andrew found in Neil’s face made him give up the topic. He shut the trunk and went to the driver’s side of the car. Neil followed to the other.

 

* * *

 

The ride was silent. Neither Andrew or Neil were talking and the radio stayed silent. Andrew kept his eyes on the road and Neil looked out of the window.

Andrew took this time to think about his new charge. Neil didn’t reveal anything new. He wasn’t protesting, he wasn’t threatening. He just followed.

That make a huge change from the hurt animal Andrew met few days ago. But only on the surface. He only tried to look like a good boy, but he was waiting for something. Andrew was delighted, it would be very disappointing if Neil gave up easily.

That was only making the whole situation even more interesting. Andrew could feel how much fun he would have trying to shape Neil.

Before the dawn they arrived at Palmetto. Andrew decided to go straight to Wymack’s office. After they parked in front of Foxhole Records, Andrew noticed Neil moved toward the trunk, but stopped at the look Andrew gave him.

It was painfully obvious Neil wanted to get his things. And that meant he wasn’t getting them. Andrew just smiled at him coldly and motioned him toward the entrance.

Neil looked like he wanted to say something, he shot a look toward the trunk, but in the end stayed silent and moved from the car.

“What are we doing here?” Neil asked as they went past the guard at the door.

“Wymack and Kevin wanted to meet you personally,” answered Andrew. He noticed the change in Neil as he heard that, so he continued. “That’s just a formality. I decided to make you my replacement, so they won’t persuade me otherwise.”

They entered an elevator and Andrew pressed the button to eighth floor.

“And they are going to meet me at six in the morning?”

“No, Wymack comes to his office around nine. I told him to bring Kevin with him today, so we’ll just have to wait for them.”

Elevator stopped and the door opened with a quiet bell sound. On the other side there was a huge office. Dark furniture, bright orange walls, white flowers – the last part was Abby’s touch in this place.

Andrew walked up to the coach and sat on it. He looked at Neil and saw that he didn’t move far past threshold. He was standing just there, taking in the whole room.

“Now, that we have some time, and there’s no one to interrupt us,” Andrew started with smile on his face, “maybe you could tell me more about yourself?” only there was no ‘maybe.’ It was an order, not an ask.

Andrew didn’t overlook the panic in Neil’s eyes as the words registered. Yes, he thought, this is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! I promised an update in a month and here we are ^ ^
> 
> I'm waitng for your comments - the one after Chapter 1 were amazing <3 I love hearing what you think about my stories <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed last month update! Real life caught me up. To make it up to you, I'll post two chapter in April ^ ^
> 
> So here comes chapter third and by the end of the week I should have finished the fourth.

Being in the company of Andrew Minyard started to equal the feeling of panic for Neil. In all three conversations they had he was on edge. Urge to turn around an run as far as he could became close to overwhelming when he heard Andrew’s command to talk.

But he mustn’t give away how much it affected him.

“Are you having second thoughts?” he asked. The blond just smirked.

“No, I just need to know how much of a mess you are, so I can plan how long it’ll take Wymack to take care of that.”

“And what if it’ll be too much of Wymack?” Neil challenged. He walked further into the office and sat on the opposite end of the couch Andrew was sitting on.

“Look around, little bunny. This place screams money, doesn’t it? In our beautiful world there’s not a thing that money can’t take care of.” Andrew seemed amused at Neil antics.

Neil decided to ignore the ridiculous nickname and he doubted Wymack would be able to get rid of his problem. If anything, he would sent Neil to the authorities as fast as possible. Or to his father.

Neil weighed his options as Andrew got comfortable on the couch. He could tell the truth and, if he was lucky, then Wymack and Andrew would let him go without a problem. He would be able to go back to his life. But it wasn’t so sure – Neil had no idea what kind of man Foxhole Records’ CEO was. For all he knew, the company’s actions toward problematic talented kids was just that – an image. As Andrew said, money was everything and the contents of Neil’s bag was a testament to that statement. And Nathan Wesninsky was more than willing to pay a lot to have his son back.

Telling the truth meant having to deal with FBI or Wesninsky. Both meant the end of Neil’s life in one way or another. So it was out of question.

Neil tried to tell himself that was the only reason he didn’t want to tell Andrew about his past. He forced himself not to think about the rooms he didn’t see yet, but knew were there, floors below Wymack’s office. He didn’t want to imagine what it would be to walk inside one of them and find himself in a studio with soundproof walls and microphones and instruments. Because if he let himself think about it, it would mean he risked his life for the most stupid thing – for music that  wasn’t even his.

But he couldn’t lie to Andrew fucking Minyard. The Foxes’ leader wasn’t someone who would take anything without questions. He was in juvie, he probably killed his mother and few months ago was almost sentenced for beating three guys in a club in New York. Andrew was someone who knew the same darker parts of life as Neil did.

He had to tell him something. Something that won’t get Wymack to do a search about him and will let him have a place in Foxhole for some time. It’ll be months before he’ll be ready to take Andrew’s place, months before he’ll appear in press or tv. By the time the band will be ready to change vocalists, Neil will disappear quietly and never look back.

“My mother- “ he started and stopped. The lie started forming in Neil’s head easily, but the way he told it was also important. He had to make it seem like sharing his secrets was the hardest thing for him to do, what wasn’t so far from truth. “Few years ago my mother wanted to divorce her husband, but he wouldn’t let her. He had made her completely depended on him and in result, unable to go for help. One day, after a very big fight she just-“ He took deep breath. “She had enough. She took a lot of money from their account, packed some clothes for us and dragged me to the nearest bus stop. That was ten years ago.”

It was a mixture of truth and lies, carefully blended with each other. The truth was, Neil never knew why his mother decided one day to leave his husband that way, but he had no idea if she had tried to divorce him before the escape.

“And? What happened later?” Andre didn’t show any emotions, it was hard to tell if he believed in the story Neil told.

“Soon, she found out her husband was some mobster, that’s why he had so much money. And he wasn’t pleased we run and stole from him. He started chasing us.”

“You lived on the run all this time? Where’s your mother now?”

“Dead. He found us over a year ago. She took bullet to her middle, bled out in the car.” Neil heard how hollow his voice sounded, just remembering that last moments with his mother made him sick. It was the last time he actually felt like he knew what he was doing.

“Since her death I've been alone,” continued Neil. “And I’ve been traveling from town to town doing odd jobs. Not long ago I got my hands on a guitar and started performing a little in some bars or clubs, as you might have noticed,” he nodded mockingly at Andrew. “That’s the whole story of my life. You have any questions?”

“So many it would take all day to ask them all, little bunny. But first things first.” Andrew took a cigarette from his pocked and lit it up. “You call him ‘her husband’, was he your father?”

“I don’t have father,” was Neil’s immediate response. He never considered Nathan his father.

Andrew only nodded and blew some smoke into Neil’s direction while he kept studying him.

“And his name? Oh, by the way, what’s your full name? It never came up.” Andrew’s voice was full of sorrow, but Neil didn’t believe it was genuine even for a second.

“Neil Josten. As for his name, I don’t know. I was eight at the time we run away and I never took his last name as mine.”

“So we have no way of finding him and getting rid of him? Not what I wanted, but we can work with it. And I can bet if I tried to find you in the system I’d came up with nothing.” It wasn’t a question so Neil didn’t answer.

Andrew stayed silent for a moment staring at Neil.

“Let’s get the facts straight. You are an orphan living on the streets, right?” Andrew waited for Neil to nod his confirmation before continuing. “You didn’t commit any crime and aren’t running from jail or juvie.” Another nod. “If you got legal papers and social number on the name of Neil Josten you would be fine to join the band.”

When Neil hesitated to nod at the last part, Andrew wordlessly raised one brow at him.

“Yes, I would,” he admitted.

“Good. Knew we would get along.” Andrew smirked smugly.

 

* * *

 

“Just so you know, I think you didn’t tell me everything. Or not all of what you said is true.” Andrew enjoyed watching little signs that gave away Neil’s anxiety.

The kid was tense and ready to run even if he tried to look calm. Every few seconds he darted his eyes around the room as if he looked for a threat to appear out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to answer Andrew’s accusations, but Andrew raised his hand in gesture to stop him.

“That makes you even more interesting, little bunny. So let’s play a game. I ask question and you answer with truth, then you have a turn to ask anything you want and I response honestly. Deal?”

There was a long silence while Neil watched Andrew looking for something. The blond made sure to keep blank face and waited.

“Fine. You start?” Neigh sighted with resignation.

“No, not now. I know enough about you to persuade Wymack into keeping you. We have a long time to get to know each other, don’t worry.”

Neil couldn’t hide his wry face and Andrew was delighted. If he was capable to feel deeper emotions, he would say he was excited to have Neil around. As it was, in reality, his new singer would be a nice distraction from his usual boredom, nothing more.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the time before Wymack and Kevin’s arrival in silence. Andrew kept smoking one cigarette after another and Neil sat on the coach without moving. If not for the fact that his eyes were focused on the room, Andrew wouldn’t be sure if he still breathed.

At nine AM Wymack and Kevin entered the office and stopped right behind the threshold, both watching Neil and Andrew on the couch.

Neil shot up with nervous move, like he wasn’t sure how to act. Andrew just sent newcomers lazy glance.

“Hello Andrew, we need to have a talk about coming to people’s _private_ offices while they’re _not there._ Again. But that’s something to do later.” Wymack was irritated with Andrew as always, so he ingored it and waited for the men to acknowledge Neil. “We haven’t met before and Andrew didn’t say a lot about you, but nice to meet you, I’m David Wymack.” He reached his hand to shake Neil’s.

“Neil Josten, sir. Likewise.” Neil shook Wymack’s hand but it was obvious to Andrew that he forced himself to do this. It seemed that Wymack and Kevin scared him even more than Andrew. Weird.

“Kevin Day. I really hoped Andrew joked about finding replacement. I still think it’s a kind of joke. How much did he paid you?” Kevin glared at Neil from his place at Wymack’s side. He didn’t make a move to shake Neil’s hand.

“Would you for once in your egoistic life listen to anyone beside yourself?” Andrew was clearly amused. “You should know by now that I’m always serious. Look in my eyes, do they look like eyes of someone who throws jokes right and left to fuck with great Kevin Day?”

“I was led to believe that me joining the band was a decision approved by the band and company,” answered Neil as if Andrew didn’t say anything. “So I’m sorry you don’t agree with it, but I think it depends on Andrew and Mr. Wymack’s opinions.”

“Do you even can sing? Just some stray dog with no background?”

“I’d say he’s more like a bunny,” chimed Andrew, but again he was ingored by everyone. Wymack only rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet.

“Let me tell you one thing. He,” Kevin pointed to Andrew, “brought you here just for one reason. He’s bored with his life and taking you as the new vocalist for Foxes will let him have fun for a while. After that you will be left with nothing.”

“That would be exactly as much as I have now, so what’s the deal?” shrugged Neil.

Kevin started to say something, but he was stopped by Wymack.

“Okay, enough. Andrew, behave, it’s your idea after all. Don’t make regret agreeing to go with it. Kevin, after three years with Foxes you should know that Andrew doesn’t change his mind when he decides on something. Neil, I’m not sure what to say to you. I can only ask not to antagonize Kevin, he’ll be your manager and trainer so it’s necessary for you to cooperate.”

“Don’t worry, coach. Those two will get along just fine. Me and Neil are friends already, aren’t we little bunny?” Andrew smirked at Neil, who ony looked at him questioningly and asked:

“Coach?”

“I was his voice coach when he joined the company. Wouldn’t work with anyone else,” explained Wymack.

“You were the one who wanted me to become professional. I figured you should to take the responsibility.”

“And now you are going to be responsible for Neil. His singing, his playing, his actions on stage, his interactions with the band and fans. And don’t even dare to destroy everything your group built together.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Andrew looked Wymack in the eyes. The man only nodded.

“Formalities later, now I’m eager to hear you. After all it’s not every day when emotionless Andrew Minyard storms into my office telling me he found a singer who is good enough to take his place as a leader of Foxes. Ready to amaze me, Neil?”

 

* * *

 

Wymack sent still angry Kevin to bring a guitar for Andrew. The blond would play and Neil would sing.

While he was gone from the office, Andrew told Wymack short version of Neil’s life story. He brought it down to Neil being a homeless kid without anything. He made it clear that Neil needed legal papers and they should be acquired in a quiet and discreet way. The CEO swore at the amount of work it’ll take to do this, but didn’t question anything.

After few minutes Kevin was back and he delivered the instrument to Andrew’s hands. He immediately started tuning it. Wymack found a sheet of paper in his desk and gave it to Neil.

“It’s one of Foxes’s song. If you are going to take Andrew’s place, you have to be able to perform his songs,” he explained.

Andrew looked at the title on the page’s top and nodded.

“On three,” he glanced at Neil and directed his eyes to the strings. He started playing the intro to the song. “One… Two… Three.”

Neil started singing. He knew the lyrics well, he heard it many times on the radio and even sang it few times at bars. He kept his eyes on the text in front of him, he didn’t want to see Wymack’s or Kevin’s faces while he sung. He knew very well he wasn’t anywhere near Andrew’s level of talent or skill.

As he reached chorus he closed his eyes and focused on feeling the song with every fiber of himself.

 

Well, I know you lay in bed

Contemplating your own death

Well, just look at what you’ve done

Don’t you dare forget the sun, Love

 

Neil let his voice rise high and get low as the song continued. He heard Andrew next to him pouring all his energy into the strings of the guitar.

 

Dear Dairy,

Life is trying me

Can I get a sign?

Or a two of mind, a piece of mind

Oh, can I get a sign?

Can I get a sign?

 

He sung like his whole life depended on those lyrics, like it was everything he got. Like they were everything that mattered to him.

 

You look down on me, so casually

In everything I know

You look down on me, but not right on me

Is it plain to see that life is trying me?

 

Ohh, life is trying me!

Life is trying

Can I think of something?

Gotta think of something!

 

He finished with a shout and opened his eyes. Wymack was looking at him with a friendly grin, Kevin was stunned. Andrew didn’t look at him. He just calmly observed other two.

Neil let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He passed the test, he was going to join The Foxes.

But only for short time, he reminded himself. Just once I’ll do something for myself and then I’m back to running. _Just once._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: "Don't You Dare Forget the Sun" by Get Scared
> 
> As I'm mentioning the song it's good time to say more about The Foxes's music: Andrew's songs will come from Get Scared's songs, we'll get to know more of them, bc Neil will have to learn them. Neil's songs (or rather the songs Andrew will write for Neil) will be the songs by Black Veil Brides (after all I fancast Andy as Neil... I have no idea what else you could expect). For Matt and Renee's solos I don't have specific artists choosen. I only know what kind of songs I want them to sing.
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Anything? Tell me what you think ^ ^
> 
> I'm curious what do you think about Andrew's nickname for Neil :D
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or TFC in general you can find me on Tumblr (at emeryuu.tumblr.com - it's my writing blog - or at abramjosten-minyard.tumblr.com - my personal blog)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week turned into more than a month and I have no idea how to excuse that. The only thing I can say is that graduating from univeristy isn't as easy as it might seem.  
> Now my classes are over and I only have to present my thesis in twoo weeks, so I have prepare a bit for that. But beside that, I'm free to do what I want so I hope to catch up with all my fics ;)

The room was quiet. The only sounds were the sounds of gathered men breathing. Neil watched as Wymack and Kevin exchanged looks. Andrew at his side stopped playing and just waited for the CEO to say something.

“Well, looks like Andrew knew what he was doing when he decided to bring you here.” Wymack wasn’t smiling anymore, but his voice wasn’t unkind. “It’ll take few days to get paperwork done and then we’ll be able to sign a contract. That okay with you?”

“Yes, sir,” nodded Neil.

“Great. Now it’s time for the tricky part, you need to meet the band.”

When Wymack got up and motioned for Neil to follow him, Neil looked at Andrew to see if he was going too, but Andrew only waved his hand at him. Neil gave small nod and went after Wymack.

 

* * *

 

When doors shut behind Wymack and Neil, Kevin looked at Andrew with an unreadable face. That was interesting, because Andrew could always read Kevin.

“I admit, I might have misjudged Neil. He’s good,” Kevin’s face looked like it hurt him to say those words.

“I wouldn’t pick him otherwise,” Andrew absentmindedly played the guitar. There was a song forming inside his head already.

“Yes, yes, you never waste efforts. But it won’t be that easy to make him replace you, you know. And,” Kevin glared at him, but Andrew new it was just an act, “what about our deal now?”

“What about it?” Andrew grinned.

“You promised to protect me from Riko. You said that your name would get big enough for me to be safe from him. And now you want to leave?” Kevin got angrier as he spoke, but there was fear in his voice. He was close to panic.

“I never go back on my promises, Kevin Day and don’t you dare imply otherwise. My name is worth as much as Foxes’ name, so as long as I’m tied to them, you are safe. I never said I’m leaving the band, I’ll stop being the vocalist and won’t perform on stage, but I’m still part of this mess” Andrew kept his tone emotionless but firm, it always worked best with Kevin’s anxiety.

“Okay. I trust you, Andrew” Kevin nodded once and then again to himself, like he decided on something.

“How long until we can put Neil in the spotlight?” Andrew asked.

“Not sooner than in eight months. If we pushed it and the kid will learn fast, then maybe six. And let me remind you,” Kevin glared at Andrew again as if remembering he was still angry with him, “you too will have to work hard before making a statement about changes in the band. I’m not talking about preparing Neil.”

“I guessed that much. What did you and Wymack decide? Another tour? Exclusive interview?”

“Study album. But not regular album – apart from songs there will be three music videos. For 'Keep Myself Alive’ and ‘My Nightmare’.”

“No fucking way,” growled Andrew. “I said I’m not going to make any videos for those two.”

”The third MV is for you to decide on, we want it to be a new song for this album. This new song would be also a single used to promote the album.” Kevin continued as if Andrew said nothing.

Kevin got up and went behind Wymack’s desk where he knew the CEO hid the alcohol in a little bar. He pulled a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. With resigned face he went back to Andrew and poured them both a generous amount of alcohol.

“Change the songs. I wrote enough for you to pick something.” Andrew emptied his glass in a second and grabbed the bottle to drink straight from it.

“It’s not as much about what we want, but more about what your fans would like to get,” sighed Kevin. “And they were screaming for MVs for those two songs since you released them. It’s the best way to avoid backlash from your fans.”

“I don’t care.” Andrew wanted to reach for the knife hidden under his armbands under his long sleeves. He wanted to stab Kevin into his skull, but he couldn’t. Wymack would be insufferable if he did. And it would go against the promise Kevin mentioned not too long ago. Andrew kept repeating that to himself in order to calm down.

“Let me rephrase that: it’s the only way we can go about vocalist’s change.” Kevin leaned back on the armchair, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Good hand, Andrew noticed. Kevin still avoided using his right hand, even months after recovery.

“I don’t have to do anything. Neil replaces me and that’s it. They may be unhappy or devastated for all I care. They don’t like it, they can fuck off.”

“You don’t understand, Andrew. You do it this way, or there’s no replacing you with Neil.”

“Wymack agreed. You don’t have a say in it Kevin.” Andrew decided that killing his manager wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“There’s no contract yet. And it won’t be that hard to persuade Neil to take a solo career. Wymack wouldn’t leave a lost cause like him, but he doesn’t have to be a Fox.”

Kevin had the gut to smile smugly at Andrew. It took all Andrew’s willpower not to murder him. His creative mind offered few things that could be done to Kevin to hurt him and drag the torture at the same time.

“Fuck you,” he snarled and stormed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Neil felt anxious riding a car with Wymack. He clutched his bag close to him, happy that the CEO didn’t make him put in into trunk like Andrew did. Just looking at the tall man made Neil think about his father and what he had done to Neil. Wymack seemed to notice Neil’s unease, but remained oblivious to the fact that he himself was the source.

“You don’t have to worry about the rest of the band. Andrew is the hardest to deal with and you already got on his good side. Others aren’t all easy, but I’m sure you’ll get on well.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, sir.” Neil answered politely.

“Don’t ‘sir’ me, Neil. It sounds strange. You can call me David, or coach – that’s what all Foxes call me. I was voice coach for all of them.”

“Yes, si- coach,” Neil corrected himself at the look Wymack sent him.

“I didn’t have time to tell the band about you. Until I met you today I wasn’t sure if I agree to Andrew’s plan, so it’ll be a surprise. They only know I have an important announcement. I want you to stay with them, but that will depend on their reaction. If they don’t take it well, you’ll stay in my house until we find other solution.”

Neil only nodded, not sure what to say. Looking at Wymack and Kevin’s reaction to him and now the information that Foxes had no idea about change of the vocalist, he wasn’t so sure that coming with Andrew was a good decision. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like him joining the Foxes was just Andrew’s whim and could end very fast.

“We’re here,” Wymack’s voice pulled Neil from his thoughts.

The CEO parked the car in front of a small mansion. It had three levels and at least two balconies – Neil could see only those on the front. The house itself was build from red brick. It was all sharp edges and straight lines. Windows and the shape of whole building reminded Neil of abandoned factories he sometime used to hide. The grounds around the mansion, which should be a huge garden, were turned into a forest to give privacy and peace to the inhabitants.

“Welcome to the Fox Tower,” said Wymack as he led Neil to the front door.

 

* * *

 

It took a moment for everyone to gather in the living room. Or as Wymack called it ‘common space’, because Foxes were too stubborn to admit they lived in a house instead of  company’s dormitory.

As they came one by one, Neil tried to remember what he knew about each member.

The first to appear was Matt Boyd. Very tall and very friendly, judging by the smile he sent Neil.  Neil knew only that he was a son of a famous boxer and plastic surgeon.

Soon after him followed Dan Wilds, Foxes’ drummer band’s leader in everything but name – while Andrew might’ve been called that, he never acted as one.

Renee Walker was the unsettling one. She smiled a soft smile, but Neil couldn’t get rid of a feeling that she was dangerous. He decided to watch out for her. He remember reading an article about her few months ago in which she confessed to being a born-again Christian, but that didn’t explain why he felt like she could see through him.

With her came a young woman Neil didn’t know. She was dressed in what Neil knew was very expansive and probably designer dress. She spared him a glance before throwing her long blond hair over her shoulder and getting comfortable on a sofa between Renee and Dan.

The last to enter the room were Aaron Minyard. Neil knew about him only that he was Andrew’s twin. And probably was dating the president of Foxes’ official fan club – Vixens, but Neil couldn’t remember the girl’s name and it was just gossip, so he didn’t put much weight on that.

All Foxes kept looking at Neil curiously, but no one asked about him.

“Alright, coach, we’re here. What’s the big news?” Dan grinned at Wymack.

“Where’s Nicky and Seth? And Jeremy’s team? I said I wanted all of you present.”

“Seth is sleeping and  he said that unless it’s about him getting a pay rise he doesn’t care. Nicky left yesterday for his romantic weekend with Erik, so he couldn’t make it. As for Jeremy and his team-“

“Boss! How good to see you!”

A young man came into the room in a rush. His curly blond hair fell into his eyes, but he brushed it away impatiently. He was clearly distraught by something.

“We have an emergency. Andrew disappeared yesterday afternoon and haven’t contacted anyone till now. He’s not at his usual hiding spots.”

Wymack held out his hand to stop man’s rambling.

“Calm down, Jeremy. Andrew is at Foxhole, he has things to talk about with Kevin. Call your girls here and tell them to bring Seth even if they have to carry him down the stairs. I have to say something important to you all and you are going to listen.”

Neil heard Jeremy muttering something into his com unit and after shouts from somewhere in the house three new people appeared – a tall and angry guy and two women, both snickering at the guy.

“Alright, kids. Let me introduce Neil Josten, your new vocalist who is going to replace Andrew.”

 

* * *

 

Andrew lost count how many cigarettes he had smoked in the past hour. After he left Kevin in Wymack’s office, he went to the roof to calm down. Or try to.

He was furious. Wymack knew very well that his songs weren’t something to treat lightly. Especially those two. He knew they were the most personal pieces Andrew ever wrote. To force him to make them into MVs was something Andrew never expected Wymack to do.

He didn’t want to turn them into some sob stories for teenagers to get crazy about and imagine how it suited they troubled lives. Most of his fans had no idea what they were talking about, He wished he didn’t know what those songs were about.

Money always wins, he thought as he watched smoke trailing from the cigarette in his hand.

For a moment he considered calling off the whole thing and sending Neil back to some shithole he could hide. For a moment the price Foxhole wanted him to pay seemed too big. But then he thought about future years when he’ll be free from performing and interacting with dumb people who treated him like some kind of god.

Fuck it, he told himself, I don’t care. They want the MVs? They’ll get them.

He dropped the burned out cigarette on the concrete and crushed it with his foot. When he turned toward the door, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. And then again. And the third time. Foxes must’ve met Neil already, he didn’t notice he was so long on the roof.

He checked his phone only to see that Aaron, Dan and Renee messaged him.

_Why you didn’t say anything?_

_wtf???? we r going to talk asshole_

_Are you ok, Andrew? You never mentioned this before. Neil seems nice._

He replied only to Renee.

_Meet me at gym at 12_

He was too worked up to go back to Fox Tower. He wanted to punch something and Renee presented more challenge than boxing bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? As always, I wait for your comments ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here I am again. Two updates in one day, i can't recognize myself...

Neil sat quietly as Wymack explained to the band in detail about how Neil was going to replace Andrew as the vocalist.

“Look, I know it’s unexpected and we’ll have to do a lot of work to make it happen smoothly,” sighed Wymack. “But. But Andrew decided he wants to quit performing and I can’t force him to change his mind. Andrew thinks Neil is right for this job and I trust him.”

“He should talk to us before he brought him here,” accused Dan. “It’s our band too.”

“And I’m the MR assistant,” chimed in the blond woman Neil didn’t know. “How am I supposed to do my job if I’m left out of most important of band’s activities?”

“There was no time, Allison. Before I was aware what was going on, Andrew was halfway to pick Neil up from Columbia.”

None of the gathered said anything to that.

“We’ll have an official meeting tomorrow at Foxhole. I want everyone there, so call Nicky, we’ll need him.” Wymack gestured to Neil with strange expression on his face.

Neil was confused what he was talking about. Was there something wrong with him? He looked down at himself but couldn’t find anything. He was dressed in washed out jeans and black T-shirt. He looked casual.

“I could take care of that already,” proposed Allison, but Neil still had no idea what should be taken care of.

“No, I can’t deal with all this shit right now. Tomorrow, at nine in the morning I want to see you lot at my conference room. Now, give Neil some food, Andrew drove him here all night and knowing him he didn’t even think about getting breakfast. And prepare him a room.” Then Wymack turned to Neil. “Okay, kid. I’m leaving you here. I'll start working on your papers right away. Tomorrow we’ll talk about your training and band’s plans.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow, coach,” Neil nodded, trying not to show how nervous he was.

After last look at his Foxes, Wymack left the house.

“Hi! Neil, right? I’m Matt Boyd, nice to meet you,” Foxes’ guitarist went to stand in front of Neil.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.” Neil shook the hand offered by Matt.

“Okay, so let me introduce everyone, although I hope you at least saw some of those faces somewhere,” Matt grinned. “So here me go… Danielle ‘Dan’ Wilds, our drums’ master and true leader of this pack. Don’t fight with her, she’d destroy you.” Dan waved at him, but didn’t speak. “Then we have Renee Walker, an angel, but without wings.”

“So just a person. Nice to meet you, Neil.” Renee smiled at him.

Neil tried to return the smile, but he wasn’t sure it came out right. Up close, Renee was even more suspicious than at the first glance. He had to fight to not take a huge step back from her.

“Allison Reynolds, MR assistant, she’s kind of Kevin’s right hand when it comes to taking care of our sorry asses.”

Allison looked at Neil and smirked.

“I give you a week before the monster will break you. So it was nice to know you, Josten.” She nodded at him slightly, like queen dismissing her subject. “Hundred dollars on that Josten will run away after a week,” she said to the rest.

“Two weeks. Monster chose him as his toy, he’ll take his time to destroy it.”

It was the guy that had to be brought by security women. He looked at Neil with contemp.

“Don’t listen to them, Neil.” Matt tried to break the tension growing in the room. “They are assholes, but don’t wish you bad.”

“Talk for yourself, Boyd.” The guy laughed with malice.

Neil tried not to react. He knew nothing good would come from antagonizing the band’s members, but he also felt that Foxes weren’t just group of friends. If he wanted to find a place here, he should make it himself.

“Well, it’s not like their wishes can affect my stay here. Andrew wants me here and I want to be here. So I’m just going to do just that – stay. When both of you will lose this bet, can I get the money? I kind of don’t have a lot of money and it may take time before I get paid for playing with the band.” Neil raised his brow questioningly.

“Right.” It took a moment for Matt to recover. “I don’t have to worry about you, huh. So, you already know Seth Gordon, our technician. He makes sure people can hear us from stage.”

Neil felt Seth’s glare on his back as he turned away from him.

“And here we have Aaron, Andrew’s twin.” Matt continued introductions. The blond guy only grunted in acknowledgement, otherwise not talking. “And last, but not the least, our bodyguards.”

The blond guy, who earlier was nervous about Andrew’s disappearance now smiled at Neil.

“Hello, I’m Jeremy Knox from Troy Security.” Neil briefly wondered if calling a security company after the legendary city that was famous for falling into a trap that led to that city’s ruin was an attemp on irony. “My team is responsible for Foxes’ safety. Here are my two coworkers.” Jeremy gestured to the women standing beside him.

“Laila Dermott,” said the one with long brown hair tied into high ponytail. She sent him a smile rivaling Matt’s brightness.

“Alvarez.” The second one nodded at him. She had features indicating she was of Latin-American descend.

“There’s also Nicky, our stylist, but as Dan said to Wymack, he’s away now. You’ll meet him later,” Matt again smiled at Neil. “Now, I show you your room. We have three guest rooms on second floor, so you can take the one you like best. Come on.” He moved to take Neil bag from him, but Neil side stepped. Matt didn’t react and turned to lead the way upstairs.

The silence that followed their exit was so loud, that Neil was happy to leave.

 

* * *

 

“You took everyone by surprise.” Renee skipped regular greeting in favor of getting straight to the point she wanted to talk about. Andrew appreciated that.

“I don’t have to explain myself,” he shrugged.

“No, but a warning would be nice. Maybe then Allison  wouldn’t set to make Neil’s life in Fox Tower miserable.”

Andrew snorted. Allison might be tough, but she wasn’t enough to break Neil. And if she crossed the line, Andrew would make sure she remembered her place.

“You aren’t worried.” That wasn’t a question, so Andrew didn’t answer. “That might mean two things. One, you know what he’s capable of. Two, you are going to protect him. I wonder which one it is.” She smiled her soft smile, but Andrew could see mischief in her eyes. He growled at her to shut up.

“Well,” she continued unbothered, “I’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

The room was the nicest place Neil was staying at in his life. His child bedroom at his house in Baltimore was bigger and more luxurious, but also colder and linked to his worst memories.

The room he was given in Fox Tower was spacious. One wall consisted only a huge steel sash window, which only strengthened the old warehouse-like vibe the house had. Neil noticed that few panes were made of green glass. The walls were painted white and the floor was made of light wood.

There weren’t a lot of furniture, a double bed, two nightstands with lamps on both of its sides. There were empty shelves on a wall. The only decoration was a collection of small cactuses lined on the floor in along the length of the window.

One of the two doors in the room led to the walk-in closet. It consisted only metal racks full of hangers and room-long shelves on one side. Behind the second door Neil found a bathroom arranged in various shades of orange.

After checking everything, Neil locked the door, put his bag next to the bed and climbed on it. Earlier he persuaded Matt that he wasn’t hungry and wanted to sleep first. He needed time for himself, to finally absorb what he did and where he was.

 

* * *

 

After few hours of sparring with Renee, Andrew calmed down. While Andrew sported few bruises on his ribs and bloody knuckles, his partner didn’t show any sign of being in a fight. She was only a bit out of breath.

“Let’s go back. Dan wants to talk to you and you can’t avoid her forever.”

“I may go back, but it doesn’t mean I’ll talk to her.” Still, he followed her out of the sports centre.

The ride to the Fox Tower was silent and soon Andrew was parking his black Maseratti in front of the house. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Dan appeared with Matt and Allison on her hills.

“Andrew Joseph Minyard, care to explain why coach was the one to inform us, _the band members_ , that we are losing our front man and vocalist?” She didn’t waste time on small talk.

“You are not losing a vocalist, Dan. You are changing him,” he pointed politely.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Sure, we have a replacement, great. But let me remind that you were the one to create the band. Foxes were build around Andrew Minyard. It pains me to admit that, but you are our core, Andrew.” She was so angry, she started pacing the room. “But forget that, shit happens, musicians leave their bands all the time. I get it, alright? I don’t get though, why you didn’t talk to us before. We could start looking for someone to fit the members. We could spin it in media in our favor. Instead of risking fans’ protest, which are bound to happen the moment we release photo of Neil’s face.”

“That’s why I said nothing.” Andrew lost his patience. “I don’t care what public wants. I don’t care if they protest, if our albums lose sales. If I told you I want to quit, you’d make a show of it. Literally, because I can imagine Reynolds proposing a realty show for talented youths where the winner gets to replace me.”

Judging by the gleam in Allison’s eyes he wasn’t wrong.

“I’m the core? Then it’s my music you play. And I decided that now Neil is going to play my music. That’s all there is. Good bye.” He went upstairs not caring about Dan shouting after him to come back.

He went upstairs to the second floor and found the room Renee told him Neil picked as his. He tried opening it, but little bunny must’ve lock the door. Without blinking, Andrew reached into his pocket and took out a safety-pin. After short prodding in a keyhole, he heard a soft click and was able to enter.

Inside, he closed and locked the door. Neil was sitting on the bed. He was probably sleeping until the sound of Andrew coming in woke him up. Andrew observed as initial panic settled down and Neil recognized him as not a threat.

“What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on you as a good friend should.” When Neil just raised his brow, Andrew grinned. “Not even a bit of humor. Okay, it’s time for our game, I have a question.”

“Oh, okay.” Neil straightened and moved a bit to give Andrew space to sit on the bed. Andrew was surprised to be shown so much trust, but he put it on Neil’s still sleepy mind.

“Have you ever learned singing?”

“That’s it? I expected something harder.” Neil’s eyes were challenging.

“I’m just warming up, don’t worry. Now, answer the question.” Andrew took out a cigarette and lighted it up. At the look Neil sent him, he took out a second one and passed it him.

“I did. I was attending music school when I was a kid. I was eight or nine, I don’t remember. It hadn’t been long before we escaped.”

Andrew hummed in understanding and waited for Neil to ask his question. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Why do you want to leave the band?” Neil must’ve waited long to ask this.

“I’m not leaving the band technically.”

“You know what I mean. Why you don’t want to perform on stage?”

“Because it’s boring. And tiring,” said Andrew. Neil was going to be in his place, he could be trusted with honesty. “People have this image of me and band and they get angry when I don’t match it. So fuck them, I don’t need them to make music.” Andrew noticed Neil didn’t take a drag of his cigarette, just let it burn out in his hand. “What is the true color of your eyes?”

Neil stilled and looked at Andrew with unconcealed fear. Andrew could see he didn’t expect this question.

“They aren’t invisible, you know. I just bluffed about the color lens, but your reaction proved me right. Take them off.”

Neil kept looking at him searching for something, but Andrew’s face remained blank. After few minutes of silence, Neil sighed and turned away from Andrew. When he turned back, electric blue of his eyes stunned Andrew.

It was a nice color, he had to admit. Icy blue of a sea in the Arctic area or a summer sky. He couldn’t help but wonder what hair color matched them, because he was sure that Neil’s chocolate brown locks were the effect of dyeing.

“Why me? I don’t think you couldn’t find a candidate for a singer if you looked. I heard what Dan said to you.” Ah, so Neil woke up before Andrew broke in his room. And still let him enter. Interesting.

“Because you sing like you have nothing to lose. That’s the kind of voice I want for my songs. And I knew you wouldn’t refuse.”

“I look that desperate?”

“You look starved.” Andrew explained. “Starved for music, for lyrics that are yours. I give you them.”

“What would you take for it?” Neil asked, his voice calm and quiet. He wanted it, Andrew could tell.

“What are you willing to give?” He waited.

“My life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this chapter i caught up with late April and May updates.
> 
> Few things to explain: Fox Tower is inspired by my dreamed future house - I love old warehouses turned into flats (like Monmouth Manufacturing in TRC <3)  
> Um, i hope you won't hate me for how I portrayed the foxes up till now - Dan especially. I wanted to make their reaction believable to what was going on and I imagine no one sane would take well to Andrew's plan - the PR will be a nightmare, Wymack needs a pay rise. of course, things ae going to get better, but I never said it wasn't going to hurt.
> 
> Last thing, I'm a bit dicouraged by the lack of comments - really guys come and say what you think, even if it's to scream at how bad this fic is. you can also find me on tumblr as dreamingparrish or emeryuuwrites ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as always, I'm not even explaining myself. I'm just going to say that monthly update is out of the window officially. I never make it in the first place.  
> But on the other hand, now I have a more or less detailed plan of what i want to do with this story, so I might update more (weekly or every two weeks, who knows?)
> 
> Edit: I went back and fixed previous chapters. Mostly the typos and grammar errors. I also changed some lines, nothing big, just some words and phrases here and there, you won't miss anything if you don't go back ;)

Neil didn’t have the chance to meet the last Foxes’ member, Nicky, until he arrived at Foxhole Records next morning.

He was woken up by Andrew and dragged to the kitchen for breakfast. After watching Andrew pour an ungodly amount of sugar into his coffee and then proceed to take a pack of cereals that Neil would put closer to cookies ingredients-wise, he decided on skipping the meal. Matt rescued him by offering to make eggs, as he was making them for himself.

Soon after that all Foxes and their bodyguards got in the band’s van, where Alvarez took driver’s seat. The drive was quiet, no one talked to Neil, even Andrew, who took place next to him at the end of the car. The only sound was Allison murmuring to herself as she kept typing furiously on her phone.

When they arrived at the company, the band marched straight into the conference room. Inside Kevin and Wymack with his assistant were already waiting.

They barely sat down when new person burst through the door, making Neil’s heart almost stop. It was dark skinned man, trying to catch his breath.

“I-haa-haa, I made it, right? Haaa”, he asked, bent in half with hands on his knees.

“Yes, Nicky, don’t worry,” Jeremy already was at his side with the glass of water. “You even have two minutes to spare,” he assured with bright smile.

“Thanks God.” Nicky gulped down the whole glass and all but fell on the nearest chair.

“Good to have you with us, Nicky. I’m sorry for cutting your trip short but it’s an emergency.”

“it’s alright, coach, it’s alright.” Nicky sent Wyamck wide smile. “I get it. So…” He trailed off as he looked around the room. “Ah! Hello, I’m Nicky Hemmick, nice too meet you!” Neil thought it was impossible, but Nicky’s smile got even wider as he looked at Neil.

“Nice to meet you too.” He gave him a nod but before Nicky could say something more, Wymack started talking.”

“Okay, enough of introductions. Everyone know Neil and why he’s here. Now we have to discuss how we are going to proceed with adding him to the band.”

“Wait, coach,” interrupted Dan. “So it’s decided? Just like that?”

“Andrew made it clear that he wants to end performing on stage and I can’t force him to do it. He pick Neil as his replacement. I explained it yesterday.”

“Yes, but we haven’t seen what Neil is capable of. You just throw at us a guy for who-knows-where…” Dan wasn’t going to back down without a fight.

“Ouch, that was harsh. Where’s the famous ‘giving second and third chances’ policy, band leader?” Andrew mocked her. “Good thing Neil is a strong boy, he won’t break under such treatment.”

“Dan.” Renee cut it. “That was a bit rude. I believe coach wouldn’t just accept Neil without making sure he’d be good. Where he is from doesn’t matter.”

“Everything that matters is that I chose him.” Andrew wasn’t smiling mockingly anymore. “I decided he’ll take my place and you have nothing to say on that. You don’t like it? The door is right there.” He gestured toward the exit.

“Enough,” said Wymack. Neil almost forgot he was present. “Andrew, calm the fuck down. Neil stays, that’s decided. I’m already working on getting him some papers.”

“Erik said he’d be done in two or three days,” Nicky piped in.

“Good. Dan, I know it’s sudden and you don’t like it. But it’s over, Andrew will be our lyrics writer and Neil will become a vocalist. End of discussion.”

Dan looked like she wanted to say more, but decided against it and just nodded in silence.

“Everybody done with their protests? Claims? Yes? Wonderful.” Kevin apparently sit quietly long enough. “Now, if you please, let me present you a plan of introducing Neil to the public. At best, it will take us around a year, but we’ll have to follow every single point. No questions? Then, let’s begin.” He typed something on his laptop and behind him, a slideshow presentation appeared on a huge screen.

Neil heard groaning and cursing around him. He hadn’t understood the reason until he noticed that the presentation had sixty eight slides.

 

* * *

 

The first step in Kevin’s plan was changing Neil’s appearances. That was the reason why Wymack pulled Nicky from his vacation. As much as it irritated Andrew, he had to admit that his cousin was an exceptional stylist. He would be even better if he wasn’t such an idiot. What Erik saw in him, Andrew didn’t even want to try to understand.

After the meeting Andrew followed Neil and Nicky to the latter’s studio. It was in the basement in Foxhole Tower, where Nicky had enough space to keep all outfits and makeup materials he needed.

Andrew was already cringing mentally at the prospect of spending time with Nicky gushing over Neil. But he resolved it would be better to keep Nicky in check than let him scare Neil. That, and Wymack didn’t give him a choice.

_“The key to make all of this work,” Kevin gestured to the screen, “is Neil and Andrew’s cooperation. We are going make them seem like an unit, partners. Neil is the one Andrew chosen to leave the Foxes to.”_

_“That means, I want you inseparable,” said Wymack. “In the public, Neil is your shadow, Andrew, and you don’t let him out of your sight. You practice with him. Me and Kevin will work with Neil too, but you are the crucial part. This is your idea, your vocalist. You are going to be responsible for everything he does as a Fox.”_

_Andrew grunted in reply, too bored to bother with words._

Now, Andrew was stuck with babysitting his runaway. He couldn’t really complain, he wanted to do just that since the beginning, but Wymack didn’t have to know how much he played into Andrew’s plans. Neil was an interesting riddle and Andrew desperately needed entertainment.

“Welcome to my kingdom,” Nicky announced as they arrived at the door to the studio.

The studio consisted of three parts. One was a luxury beauty salon with giant mirrors and all cosmetics for skin, face and hair one could imagine. There was also a bathroom. Second was a room full of racks with all kinds of clothes. Third and the last one was a room with leather coaches assembled in a circle and a small kitchen behind the island in the back of the room and small toilet behind the door in the corner.

The whole studio was arranged in a modern, industrial style with graffiti on the walls and spare furniture. In that way, it matched the rest of Fox Tower.

“Yes, yes. Your pride and joy. Now, let’s get this party started.” Andrew motioned for Neil.

“Buzzkill,” Nicky  shook his head. “But he’s kind of right. Now Neil, do you have any ideas for your new look?” He smiled at Neil brightly.

“Um-“ Before Neil was able to say anything, Andrew interrupted him:

“First thing, contacts are out…”

“I don’t-“

“…then we’ll see. But I think about dying his hair black. As for hair,” Andrew paused, looking at Neil with focus, “undercut?”

“Oh yes, undercut would be perfect.” Nicky agreed. “You have such thick hair,” he sighed in awe admiring Neil.

“Listen, i don't-,” Neil cut in.

“Sweetie, it’s not like we can’t see them. But I didn’t think it were color contacts. Good eye there, Andrew.”

“Why should I take them off? It’s not anyone’s business if I wear contacts.” Neil sounded frustrated.

“I don’t like brown. Now, chop chop, little bunny. We don’t have all day.” Andrew grinned at his runaway.

Neil looked at Andrew with anger, but he gave up quickly. He turned his back on them and took out the contacts. When he showed his face, Nicky gasped.

Andrew didn’t react outwardly. Inside, he was stunned as much as he had been the day before. Immediately his mind again started drifting toward wondering what hair color matched this exact shade of blue. It wasn’t baby blue or gray blue. It was intense shade, like cobalt, almost shining with something akin to electricity.

Black will look well on him, he thought.

At the same moment Andrew realized; this could be a problem.

“Oh my God,” Nicky whispered. “Tell me you are single and batting for my team.”

“What?” Neil eyes widened, which wasn’t a good thing for Andrew’s calm.

“I’m asking if you are gay. Like me. Don’t tell me there’s a girl waiting for you out there, that would be a waste.” Nicky was in his element with invasive questions.

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” Neil looked sincerely confused. “I don’t swing.”

“You don’t swing,” Nicky repeated stupidly. “Like, not at all? Not even a little? You look at a guy or at girl and feel nothing? Is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think about those things. I just don’t swing, that’s all.”

Neil said ‘those things’ in a strange way. Andrew believed there was a story behind it and couldn’t wait for an occasion to ask.

“But-“

“Nicky,” Andrew interrupted. “Nicky. That’s not why we are here. And what I told you about asking personal questions?”

“To not do it,” Nicky answered obediently. “Right, Neil, come on. I’m going to dye your hair and then cut it, as we said. Black is it?” He directed the question at Andrew.

“Yeah.” Andrew followed the to the beauty salon part. “And give him a lip piercing.” He decided studying Neil’s reflection in a mirror.

“Aren’t you going too far?” Neil sounded irritated.

“Whoa, you aren’t pulling your punches, are you? Maybe could you have my poor heart in consideration?” Nicky clutched his hand to his chest.

“You agreed to give me control, Neil. I don’t care, Nicky.” Andrew grinned and settled to watch his cousin do his work.

 

* * *

 

Neil watched his face in the mirror as Nicky was finishing styling his hair. It was the closest look to his true self in years. With his hair cut and contacts out, there was very little to disguise his features.

He looked almost like Nathaniel.

Almost, but not entirely, he reminded himself. Nathaniel’s hair was red, auburn and plain messy, not styled to look messy. Nathaniel didn’t have a lip piercing, but Neil did. This was not Nathaniel looking back at him in the reflection. It wasn’t his father either.

“Breath, Neil. You are worthless dead.” Andrew said from his place in the corner. While Neil was subjected to Nicky’s ministrations, Andrew just had sat there without a word.

Neil sucked in a deep breath and averted his eyes from his reflection.

“O-kay, done!” said Nicky. “Now time for clothes. We are going to have so much fun!” Neil could see his delight.

“No, not gonna happen.” Andrew came closer now. “Here” he gave Nicky some paper, “you have instructions for his new wardrobe. Take your time, but have it brought to Neil's room by night. Find something for Neil for now. You are not going to leave in those.” He pointed at Neil’s clothes in disgust.

Confused, Nicky was only able to nod, before he went off to find some outfit for Neil. When he came back, he gave Neil a bag and showed him to the changing room.

Inside the bag he found skinny jeans, a button down shirt, a pullover sweater with an odd metalic shine to it and leather jacket. There was also a beanie and shoes.

The clothes were mostly in black. Only the shirt was blue – a shade almost identical to Neil’s eyes. Neil didn’t know if he was supposed to wear only dark colors from now on or if Nicky tried to match him with Andrew, who seemed to be married with the color, but he didn’t care.

Neil liked the shoes the most. They were heavy combat boots and kicking someone with them on would hurt for sure. At the same time, Neil wished for an occasion and hoped it wouldn’t be needed to use them on Andrew.

When he was done, he left the changing room and almost crashed into Andrew, who was waiting for him outside. Nicky was nowhere in sight.

“Oh, finally.” Andrew grinned. Despite knowing him for short time, Neil knew this smile meant trouble. “Let’s go, little bunny, places to be, lives to ruin.”

He turned around and started for the door. Without objection, Neil followed. After all, Andrew’s side was where he had to be from now on.

It was where he wanted to be from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos? Comments? The latter would be great, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed to appear here like that after months of silence. So i think we all can say it officially - once a month upadates are out of window now.  
> And I don't even have a good explanation, because all comes down to writing block and starting my second degree.
> 
> On the bright side - I have planned how long this story will be! So we are half-way in (almost for sure) - there might be small change, but that's it for now.

They went to get coffee.

Neil didn’t know what to expect when Andrew dragged him out of the Tower, but for sure it wasn’t to drive all the way to town to sit in some high class coffee shop.

They sat at the smile table by the windows, drinking their coffee in silence. Neil couldn’t help being fascinated by what Andrew ordered;  caramel macchiato with double vanilla, double caramel and double sugar. And a chocolate muffin to go with it. How he could drink it with emotionless face, Neil had no idea.

He himself settled for simple black coffee and blueberry muffin. Andrew commented his choice with: “Ah, so you are one of  _those_ people,” before moving to pay for both of them.  Whatever that was supposed to mean.

“Can I take my turn now?” asked Neil. Andrew said nothing so Neil took it as agreement. “Why did you join The Foxes in the first place?”

“Wymack offered good money.”Andrew answered before biting his his muffin.

“You promised to be honest with me, Andrew.”

“Oh, little bunny, I am.”

“You don’t struck me as someone who cares about money.” Neil wasn’t going to give up. “You are famous for just that, you know.”

“Doesn’t change that I joined The Foxes for the money. I never said I wanted those money for myself though.”

They sat for a moment in silence before Nail responded with only one word: “Aaron.”

“No, I’m Andrew. Really, bunny, I know it’s easy to confuse us but-”

“Money was for Aaron. He doesn’t want to spend his whole life on stage. His dream is to become a doctor, isn’t it?” Neil picked his coffee and waited for Andrew to say something.

“The game is about me not Aaron, so the answer doesn’t change; it was still the money.”

“Okay. Then why-”

“Nuh-uh, my turn.” Andrew raised his hand to silence Neil. “Did you tell Nicky you don’t swing to get rid of him or where you telling the truth?”

Neil was a bit confused as to why it mattered, but decided that asking Andrew about them was pointless.

“I was telling the truth. I’m not interested in that.”

“That?”

“Romance. Relationships.” Neil shrugged. He was curious in the past and even had a chance to experience kissing but soon he found out it wasn’t really anything special. And for sure not worth the beating he got later from his mother.

“Nicky wasn’t offering you either of those.”

“What do you mean?” Now Neil was even more confused. He didn’t really pay attention to things like that, but he was pretty sure he understood well what Nicky meant.

“Nicky and Erik are engaged, they are going to marry next year. If anything, Nicky was interested in a hook-up with you. Or maybe in a threesome if Erik was interested. They are that open.”

Neil blinked at the information surprised.  He didn’t understand that really, but it wasn’t his place to judge, so he merely nodded.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I’m not interested in sex either,” he added.

“That will make everything easier when it’ll come to media trying to cook up some scandal with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you take me here?” Neil asked as they finished their coffee.

“You need things. And Wymack decided I’m your care taker, little bunny, so it falls to me to make sure you’ll get them.”

Andrew could see that Neil wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. He looked around the cafe with caution. Andrew could see that Neil was still jumpy. He had kept playing with the hem of his jacket and pulling his beanie lower on his forehead.

Few times he had pulled on his lip ring with his teeth, but it was still tender so he left it alone. Until next time his nervousness got better of him. Andrew hated that particular tick.

“What kind of things?” Neil decided to ask in the end.

Andrew stood up Neil to follow him.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew took Neil to the Apple’s store and that made Neil fill with dread. Because anything they could get there was something Neil shouldn’t have.

Without saying anything, Andrew took a hold of Neil’s arm like he knew Neil was this close from running away and together they approached one of the assistants. Neil didn’t pay attention to what Andrew said to him. He focused more on the people around how must have recognized Andrew, judging by the way they tried to take a photo.

Some people kept glancing at Neil curiously and he tried not to freak out about that. His father’s people don’t go shopping in Apple’s stores. And the people around were too young to be in his father’s circle. That reasoning didn’t help much and Neil realized he angled himself toward the door, waiting for the right moment to bolt from there.

Then a hand appeared on the back of his neck making Neil stop. Andrew stood in front of him.

“Neil. We are leaving.”

The way to the car was a blur. Neil couldn’t pay attention to much of it, he had no idea if someone noticed his weird action, if someone said something. He didn’t know how he got into Andrew’s car. The only thing his mind registered was Andrew calling him by his name and how that calmed him down for a moment.

“Did you buy what you wanted?” he asked when he finally found his voice.

Andrew looked at him, like he was waiting for another breakdown, but said nothing. He just placed small box on Neil’s lap. An iPhone, Neil knew without looking inside.

“I can’t have this.” His first instinct was to throw the box away, but it had to be expensive so he stopped himself. “It’s too dangerous. They can track-”

“I thought you stopped running?” Andrew opened his window, pulled cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Without thinking, Neil reached for one too, Andrew gave him his and lit another for himself.

They didn’t leave the parking lot yet.

“I did. But this isn’t the same.”

“You stopped running, you have a new life with Foxes now. You need a phone in this life. And I ned you to have it to protect you. So I don’t care if you’ll never use it because of your stupid issues, but you are going to carry it with you always, so I can find you and do my part of the deal.”

Andrew’s eyes didn’t waver from Neil’s. It was calming how steady he was.

“I- okay. Okay, I’ll keep it.”

“Good boy. Now, take deep breaths. We have one more stop before going home. You’ve been to music shop before?”

Neil had no idea what kind of face he made, but Andrew shook his head and muttered “junkie” before starting the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew ignored the look Kevin sent him and kept lying on the sofa as he and Neil practiced on the other side of the room.

They were at the Fox Tower where Kevin decided it was time for Neil’s first lesson on playing the guitar. Neil wasn’t very bad, but it was far from perfect, so Kevin refused to let him out in the world like that.

Andrew watched in amusement how Neil’s amazement at the fact that great Kevin Day was going to give him private lessons turned into angry scowl at the constant critique.

“No, you can’t do that.” Kevin sighed and put his hand on Neil wrist to stop him. “More softly, like this.” He strummed his instrument for a bit before looking back to Neil.

Neil tried again, but he didn’t manage to play more than half a minute when Kevin interrupted again. Andrew snorted, what earned him a glare from both men.

“Is this the first time you have a guitar in hand? There’s not even an ounce of finesse in you! Tr again. Softer this time.”

“Why do I have to take orders from you?” That was interesting, Andrew focused his eyes on Neil waiting what more the little bunny had to say. “From cripple who won’t be on stage anymore.”

That was bull’s eye. Kevin paled and then reddened with anger.

“Don’t you dare talking to me like that.”

“Why? You ask impossible from me without explaining anything. I know you want nothing to do with me, you had showed it clearly.” It was the first time Andrew saw Neil showing emotions so freely.

“I only ask what I know you are capable of. Do you have a long way to go? Yes. But do I think you’ll get there? Also yes.” Kevin was talking with passion. “You can be great. Andrew will give you songs that are made for you and your voice only. But let me give you tools to use them well.”

There was a moment of silence and then Neil was hugging his brand new Ovation a little closer. He gave a tiny nod to Kevin and started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
